Different
by JinxieBell
Summary: Have you ever accidentally gotten an alien car? No? Well then you might find this story interesting. My brother, Sam, and I sort of, bought a old Camaro that is actually an alien robot. We can deal with that, but things get worse when more of them come, bringing adventure and danger with them. Bumblebee/Oc.
1. New Car

**EmberRose: OH. MY. GOSH! I discovered Transformers last weekend and I fell in love! I know I have a ton of other stories to update (thank you my loyal readers!) but I can't resist! I fell for Bumblebee, and I've been running scenarios through my head for the last week! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Transformers.**

"And that is why my great-uncle is a huge contributor to our current society." I finished with a smile, relieved to be finished with my report. Polite claps rang around the classroom and I turned to Mr. Hosney expectantly.

"Good job, Ms. Witwicky." He said in a bored tone.

"So I get an..." I left the sentence open for him to finish.

"Well presented, so an A." He answered lazily. I flashed a giant grin at my brother, Sam, before retreating to my seat. "Okay, mister Witwicky, you're up."

Sam stumbled up to the front of the classroom, fumbling with the many objects in his arms. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff."

"Watch this." I heard Trent whisper a few seats away from me. A rubber band flew from the evil jock's hand and hit Sam in the neck. Everyone started laughing at Sam's expression.

"Who did that? People! Responsibility!" Mr. Hosney called over the laughter.

"Okay, um." Sam continued awkwardly. " So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf."

"Hey, Ellie. Why wasn't your genealogy report as cool as this?" Camille whispered from a seat behind me.

"He's a idea-stealer." I grumbled, putting my head into my arms, hiding my caramel-brown eyes.

"So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen." Sam said, holding up a weird object. Everyone started laughing, ignoring the sign that said 'quiet'.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here. " Sam continued, holding up another object. As more laughter ran out, a blush rose to my cheek in embarrassment. "Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Shut up, Sam. You're going to fail and we won't get a new car." I moaned into my arms.

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Mr. Hosney asked sarcastically. "Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund." Sam explained quickly. "You can tell you're folks, it's on Ebay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a-a great gift for Columbus Day!"

"Sam!"

"Sorry." Sam quickly apologized. "Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered."

The bell rang near the end of his presentation so nobody payed attention to the final years of our great-great-grandfather.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not." Mr. Hosney sighed. "Sleep in fear tonight."

"Better do some brown-nosing." I whispered to Sam as I passed by him. I started to walk to Dad's car, slowly though so Sam could catch up to me.

"Yes!" He yelled, running up to me with his paper clenched in his hand.

"A?" I demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" He shouted, pulling me along as we ran to Dad's green car. He threw me into the backseat and pushed kept yelling the word "Yes!"

"So?" Dad asked expectantly.

A-minus. It's an A, though." He basically sang. He looked at me.

"A." I shrugged with a smile.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Dad argued, so Sam and I shoved our papers into Dad's face. "It's an A."

"So I'm good?" Sam asked, I leaned forward in between the seats in suspense.

"You're good." Dad said with a smile. We drove into a Porsche car dealership much to my surprise. "I got a little surprise for you two."

"No way!" I squealed happily.

"No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Sam crowed happily, almost falling out of the window while looking at the cars.

"Yeah. I am." Dad laughed, driving out of the Heaven-on-Earth. "You two aren't getting a Porsche."

"You think that's funny?" I demanded in my most irritated tone.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." He chortled while we drove to some crappy dealership.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam growled.

"You think I'd really get you two a Porsche? For your first car?" Dad snorted.

"You think that's funny?"

"Yeah I think it's funny."

"What's wrong with you?" I sighed, leaning back. "We're not talking to you for the rest of this whole thing."

"Oh, come on!" Dad chuckled. "It's just a practical joke."

"Not a funny one." Sam muttered as we drove into the run-down dealership. I watched absentmindedly as a yellow Camaro drove past us. A clown out front held a sign and stared at us as we past.

"Freaky." I pointed out. "Don't trust places with clowns."

"Manny!" A black man yelled.

"What?" The man I assumed was 'Manny' called back.

"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring white folks!" The black man shouted before turning to us.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad." Sam argued, slamming the door to Dad's car shut.

"When I was your age-"

"Here he goes again." I sighed in exasperation.

"I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is a 50-year-old virgin."

"Too much information, Sam." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Ah, okay."

"You want us to live that life?" Sam demanded while giving Dad a pleading look.

"No sacrifice-" Dad said.

"Yeah, yeah. No victory. We know." I finished the quote.

"No victory." Dad confirmed.

"You know, we got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Right." Dad said firmly.

"Gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." The black man introduced himself, striding over to us. "How can I help you?"

"Well, my children here are looking to buy their first car." Dad gestured to us. I gave a small wave while Sam forced a polite smile.

"You come to see me?" Bolivia asked proudly.

"We had to." Sam said quietly.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." He said, shaking Sam's hand.

"Sam." My brother said and shook his hand.

"Abrielle." I said, shaking his hand as well.

"Sam, Abrielle, let me talk to you. Your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, children. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver." Bolivia preached.

"Mm." Sam hummed absentmindedly.

"It's a mystical bond between man and machine-." He continued blissfully. I walked away from our small group and walked over to a familiar looking Camaro with a black stripe down the middle. I slid into the front seat and put my hand on the steering wheel. A strange symbol was imprinted on the steering wheel making me curious.

"Hey Sam! Come look at this one!" I called out the door. I smiled at the car, loving the feeling it was radiating off of it. It was a cheery feeling, and kind of cocky.

"Whoa!" Sam breathed, scooting in by me. I shifted to the passenger seat to allow him to observe the car.

"How much?" Dad asked Bolivia.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." He considered the car for a few moments.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bolivia argued with a raised eyebrow.

"It's custom faded?" I questioned skeptically. "That makes sense."

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand." Bolivia decided, looking at Dad.

"Nope. I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Dad said, shaking his head.

"Kids, come on. Get out. Out of the car." Bolivia said, hitting the top of the car.

"No. No, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam whined.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." Bolivia snapped, opening the driver's side door. "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut."

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Dad pointed at a old faded Fiesta that was at least twenty years older than this one.

"We don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." I pouted sadly while I struggled to open the passenger side door. "Come on daddy. This one is so beautiful!"

"This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day-" Bolivia started. I had given up and crawled to the other side where Sam had just started to shut it. It slammed in my face, and suddenly the other door opened, hitting the car next to it.

"Geeze!" Holy cow!" Dad exclaimed.

"No worries. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" Bolivia laughed.

"You all right?" Dad asked as he helped me out of the car.

"Yeah." I responded, smiling. I pulled my red curls into a ponytail and stretched.

_Greater than man..._

I jumped and looked around. Sam raised an eyebrow at me, but ignored me.

"That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabamy." Bolivia said, pointing at another rust bucket across the lot. Suddenly a loud noise emitted from the Camaro and the glass from all of the cars shattered around us. Sam and Dad grabbed my small arms and pulled me down to the ground.

"Ow." I yelped as the glass dug into my hands. Bolivia's wide eyes swept the broken cars in disbelief. He turned to us and raised four shaking fingers at us.

"Four thousand."


	2. Lake Party

**EmberRose: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews! I don't usually get them so fast! THANKS SO MUCH! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Transformers.**

"Come on, Ellie! We're leaving for the lake." Sam yelled into my room.

"I was thinking." I said, strolling out of my bedroom. "Since we have a car now, do you think we should take very-great-grandpa's glasses off of Ebay?"

"Need the money." Sam grunted, walking out into the bright afternoon sun.

"For what?" I laughed before it dawned on me. "Oh! _Oh! _I remember why!"

"Shut up, Ellie." Sam muttered.

"Someone has a little crush." I said, nudging him in the side.

"Ellie!" Sam moaned in exasperation. We stepped on the grass and started walking to our garage.

"Ah, Sam. Ellie." Dad called with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I do not like footprints on my grass." Dad stated simply. I gave him a bewildered look.

"What footprints?" I demanded, lifting my foot. "There's no footprints!"

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass, onto the path! Okay?" Dad said tensely.

"It's family grass, Dad." Sam pointed out.

"Well, when you both own your own grass, you'll understand." Dad reasoned with a smile.

"This, this, I can't do it anymore." Sam groaned with frustration.

"What?" Mom asked, giving us a look from the flowers she was planting.

"You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog, Mom." I sighed, gesturing to Mojo. "He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua."

" That's his bling." She said happily. She spied us getting into our new car and called after us, "I want you two home at eleven o'clock!"

"Got it, Mom." I shouted, waving lazily out the window of the passenger seat.

"Eleven o'clock!" Dad repeated firmly.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely!" Mom shouted, now standing up.

"Seat belt on!" Dad added with a nod. As our car pulled out of the drive, a plume of black smoke billowed up behind us, making me sigh.

"He is so cheap." I muttered, shaking my head. As we drove, I looked at Sam in confusion. "Hey, the lake is that way."

"We have to pick up Miles first." Sam said flatly.

"Why?" I whined, while hitting my head on the back of the seat.

"I need him as my wing man." Sam tried to reason.

"I'm your wing woman." I pouted, pleading with him silently.

"Just try not to complain too much." Sam said, still not looking at me.

"No promises." I grumbled as we pulled up the drive of Mile's house.

"Hey, in the back." Miles commanded as he opened the passenger door.

"Hey, how 'bout no." I said sweetly.

"Ellie. Please? Just for today?" Sam begged.

"Fine." I grumbled, trying to undo my seatbelt. I struggled with it for a bit more before deciding it was useless. "It's stuck. Get in the back, Miley."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Miles questioned, walking to Sam's side and getting in the back.

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't care?" I retorted snarkily. The song 'Burn Baby Burn' conveniently came on the radio, proving my point. "See? Even our car agrees with me."

"Piss off." Miles snapped, leaning back. Once we arrived at the lake, Miles got a bit antsy. "Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?"

"Of course, Miles." Sam said. "It's a lake. Public property."

We all exited the car, the seatbelt finally releasing me from it's death grip, and walked to the lake.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, guys, Mikaela's here." Sam stressed, smoothing his hair down. "Just don't do anything weird, all right? I'm good, right?"

"You're good." I sighed with a smile.

"Hey, guys, check it out. Oh, hi. Hey." Trent laughed, walking over to us. "That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to climb this tree." Sam shrugged, his cheeks flushing slightly. I looked over my shoulder to the right and saw Miles climbing the tree next to us. I almost hit myself in the face in embarrassment. I really hated that idiot sometimes.

"I see that. It looks-" Trent broke off laughing. "It looks fun."

"Yeah." Sam muttered with chagrin showing on his face.

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Trent asked, walking closer to us. I cringed at the memory of Sam's tryout.

"Oh, no, no, no, that- No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing." Sam stuttered with a shrug.

"Oh, yeah?" Trent chuckled. "What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book." Sam mocked, grinning like a madman.

"Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." I laughed.

"That's funny." Trent growled, taking another step forward. At this point he was almost chest and chest with Sam and I.

"Okay, okay. you know what? Stop." Mikaela said, getting in between Trent and us.

"Hey, guys. I know of a party. Let's go." Trent commanded, flicking his hand to the line of cars opposite of ours.

"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get- just get out of the tree right now, please. What are you doing?" Sam snapped irritably at Miles.

Miles did a lame flip out of the tree and looked at us with a proud look.

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching." He bragged, flexing his non-existent muscles for a bit.

"You're making us looks like idiots." I huffed as I slid into the passenger seat. Miles was leaning on the side of the car, attempting to show off to the passing boy girls.

_Who's gonna drive you home?_

I jumped a foot in the air, hitting my head on the top of the car, and looked at the radio in bewilderment.

_Tonight?_

"Okay, ghost radio. If you get me demoted to the backseat, I will kill you." I threatened angrily. I felt a bit of a hum under my hands that were rested on the dashboard.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam whispered to himself.

"Yup. You're going to die tonight, Mr. Car." I sighed, transferring from the passenger seat to the back. The car gave a slight rock, throwing me into the backseat. "Gah!"

"You stupid, romantic car!" I cried out, slapping the seat in front of me.

_Who's gonna come around?_

Sam jumped into the front seat and drove over to Mikaela.

"How'd you get rid of Miles?" I questioned curiously.

"I convinced him." Was all he replied. "Mikaela! It's Sam!"

_When you break_

"Shut up, car. He's already picking her up." I mumbled, laying back on the seats with an arm covering my eyes.

"Witwicky? I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure? So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean- give you a ride home in my car, to your house." Sam offered nervously. Mikaela considered for a moment before getting in. "There you go."

"Who's in the back?" Mikaela asked quietly.

"Ellie." I said, waving the hand over my eyes.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Mikaela sighed while she looked out the window. I put my arm up in bewilderment.

"You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings." Sam said with a sad tint to his voice.

"Oh, no, no. I didn't mean- I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation." She explained quickly.

"Oh." Sam said, looking back to the road.

"This same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for, for tight abs and really big arms." She smiled ruefully and shook her head.

"Big arms?" Sam questioned. He took one hand off the wheel and flexed it slightly. Oh, Sam. " Well, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car. Like, I just put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

"Failure, Sam." I called from the back. "Epic failure."

"Shut up, Ellie." Sam snapped.

"So are you two new to school this year?" Mikaela asked us.

"Actually we've been in the same school since first grade." I shrugged from my lying down position.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"No."

"Yeah, actually a long time."

"Well, do- do we have any classes together?" She asked with a small smile forming on her face.

"Yeah..." Sam trailed off.

"Really which ones?" She looked at him expectantly.

"History. Language Arts. Math. Science." He listed off in embarrassment.

"Sam!" She snapped her fingers in recognition.

"Sam. Yeah." He smiled slightly.

"Sam Wilkicky!" She said proudly.

"Wit-wicky." Sam corrected.

"You know what? I'm so sorry, I just-" Sam cut her off.

"No, it's cool." Sam assured her.

"I just didn't recognize you." She gave us a sheepish look.

"Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable." Sam started, but stopped as the car started to make weird sounds. "Ah, no, no, no. No. Come on."

"Dang it, Sam! We just got this car! I've only driven it once!" I pined, sitting up. Music started playing on the radio. Not just any music. Songs about romance, love, and...other things.

"Sorry! I'm just working out the kinks." Sam said, hitting the dashboard. "You know, it's a new car."

_Sexual healing. Sex-u-al_

"Oh. This radio is, like, you know-old. It's an old radio." Sam said quickly. "Look, this isn't something that I, you know- I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. You know. 'Cause this is like a romantic, romantic thing that I'm not trying to do."

I burst out laughing, rolling around in the backseat while clutching my stomach.

"Uh-huh." Mikaela rolled her eyes and got out of the car. I laughed harder, tears coming to my eyes.

"Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on." Sam said, trying to make amends and failing.

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that- that friend. I mean, we- I could be. If-" Sam continued desperately.

"Just pop the hood." Mikaela commanded through the window. I wiped away my tears and attempted to control my giggles.

"Stupid. Shut up, shut up, shut up." Sam growled while kicking the car.

"Hey! It never did anything to you!" I protested weakly. I looked at him for a moment before laughing all over again. He got out of the car after giving me one last glare. "Try not to kill anyone!"


	3. Good Doggies

**EmberRose: Wow! You guys are really amazing! Thanks for the reviews! _Review what your favorite Transformer moment is! _**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Transformers.**

"Whoa, nice headers. You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam." I heard Mikaela comment outside of the car.

"Double-pump?" Sam questioned, making me snort and shake my head.

"I wish he knew something about cars. It would make him more appealing." I sighed. "Do you agree?"

Another small vibration went through the car.

"At least someone does." I giggled, sprawling out across the backseat again. I lean to the window to listen to their conversation again.

"You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?" I cringed as Sam said that. He just lost her. She's gone. Wrong question, Sammy-boy.

"You know what? I'm just, uh, I'm gonna walk. Ah... Good luck with your car." Mikaela said, walking by my window and up the path.

"All right. Walking's healthy, right?" Sam called after her. He then proceeded to jump into the drivers seat and try to start the car. "Oh, God, no no no no no. Come on, please. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on. Please, please."

_Baby come back!_

"Woo!" Sam cheered before backing up and driving up beside Mikaela.

_Any kind of fool could see._

"Hey wait a second!" Sam yelled out the window of the passenger door. Mikaela looked at the car for a few seconds until she got in. After a few minutes of driving in silence, Mikaela started to talk. Actually she started to spill her heart out to us.

"There it is." Sam said as we pulled up to her house.

"I had fun. Um." Mikaela trailed off awkwardly. "So, you know. Thanks for listening."

"Thanks for talking. The ride home would be weird if you didn't say anything." I laughed in an attempt to reassure her.

"You-" She took a deep breath. "You think I'm stuck up?"

I think you're... No. No, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you." Sam said quickly. She turned her look to me.

"No way. You're pretty awesome." I nodded to assure her.

"Okay." She chuckled.

"Yeah." Sam trailed off.

"All right, I'll see you two at school." Mikaela gave us one last smile before going into her house.

"That's stupid... that was a stupid line. There's more than meets the eye with you. Stupid." Sam moaned, hitting his head on the steering wheel. He then smiled a bit. "Oh my God. I love my car."

"You love our car." I corrected him. We drove home quickly, sneaking inside right before 11 so we wouldn't get grounded, and went to our respective rooms. I changed into my black shorts and t-shirt before crawling into bed and passing out. It felt like I was only asleep for a few seconds before I heard.

"Oh, God. No, no, no! Hey, that's my car! No, no, no no! No!" I blinked for a few seconds before jumping out of my bed and running into the hall. Sam ran past me yelling at the top of his lungs. "Ah! Dad, call the cops!"

"Sam what's going on?" I demanded, sprinting to catch up with him. My much smaller legs had to work twice as much as his did.

"Someone's stealing our car!" He yelled, grabbing his bike out of the garage. I grabbed my own bike and peddled quickly after Sam and our car.

"Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right?" Sam was shouting into his phone. "I need all units, the whole, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

"They don't care, Sam!" I called to him after he hung up. We biked as swiftly as possible after our stolen car until it reached a junk yard. We jumped off of our bikes and dove behind a set of trash cans. I peeked over the top of them and saw something that almost almost made me feint. "Sam. Our car is standing up."

"What are you talking about?" He whispered, looking himself. His face got very pale and he sat back down with me. He fumbled with his pocket, retrieving his phone. "My name- is Sam Witwicky. This is my sister Abrielle Witwicky."

He turned the camera to me.

"Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay? You saw that?" He held the phone over the trashcans so it could see the giant robot. "Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles. No, no, wait, that- Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me."

"I knew you were lying to me!" I exclaimed with a triumphant smile.

"I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." Sam continued, ignoring my comment. He snapped his phone shut and pocketed it. We slowly backed up before full on running away from the scene. Suddenly barking rang out beside us. I gave a small scream as two rottweilers started running towards us. We ran as fast as we could away from the dogs pursuing us. We spied two oil barrels and jumped on top of them. The dogs surrounded us, barking threateningly.

"Good doggies! Good doggies!" I screamed, giving them a weak smile.

"Woah! Alright. Good dogs. Good dog. No! No!" Sam was yelling. "Alright. Oh, no."

"We had a good run, Sammie." I cried with hopelessness. Suddenly our car drove out of nowhere and chased off the dogs. "Can we have the dogs back?"

"Okay. Please, please don't kill us! We're sorry! Take the keys! We don't want them! Car's yours!" Sam yelled, throwing the keys at the car before grabbing my arm and running.

"Let me see your hands." Someone yelled, shinning us with a bright light.

"No, no, no!" It's not us!" I shouted, waving my hands desperately.

"The guy's inside!" Sam added.

"Shut up! Walk towards the car. Put your head on the hood." We did as commanded. Sam chose to slam his head down on the hood, but I chose to just drop it gently. He's going to regret hitting his head like that in the morning, though.


	4. What Just Happened?

**EmberRose: Thanks for your reviews! _Review what your favorite Transformer moment is! _**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Transformers.**

"Look. We can't be any more clear than how crystal clear I'm being." Sam sighed in exasperation. "It just stood up."

"It just stood up. Wow. It's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up." The weird Deputy threw a plastic cup at Sam. "And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"We're not on drugs." I said, shaking my head.

"Really? Then what are these?" He asked, waving a pill bottle in front of us. "Found it in Jr over there's pocket. Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? A bit of mojo?"

"Those are our dog's pain pills." Sam attempted to explain. I gave Dad a look and he intervened.

"You know. A chihuahua. A little..." Dad trailed off after making small motions with his arms. Sam sighed and looked around.

"What was that?" The officer demanded, leaning closer.

"Huh?" Sam scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go?" The deputy taunted. "Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up."

Sam leaned closer and got a weird look on his face.

"Are you on drugs?" He asked quietly. Dad gave a small laugh before standing up.

"I think we're done here, officer." He said, pulling me up to a standing position. Dad nodded to the deputy as we passed and walked out to his car. "So what was this all about?"

"I'm not even sure, Dad." I sighed, leaning back and closing my eyes.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm exhausted." Dad commanded, rubbing his eyes wearily. We made it back to the house where Sam and I proceeded to climb up the stairs and go to bed. The next morning, light through my window woke me up. I remembered it was Saturday, so I just turned over and yawned. After a few minutes of waking up, I sat up and threw the covers off of me. I showered, and threw on shorts and a camisole before going down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mo." I yawned at my puppy. I looked at the clock and laughed when it showed that it was one o'clock. "Good afternoon, Mo."

"Morning, Mo." Sam greeted as he made his way downstairs.

"Afternoon." I corrected him weakly. Suddenly Mojo started barking, making me moan in exasperation. "Stop with the barking, Mo."

"It's too early." Sam agreed with a yawn. Suddenly he looked out the window and froze. He snatched his phone from the counter and started to call someone. I looked outside and my eyes widened. The car from hell. "Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?"

"Satan's Camaro. In out yard. It's stalking us." I yelled into the phone. Miles hung up so I devised a clever plan. "Let's sneak out of the house and make a run for it."

"Good plan." Sam said, already running outside to the garage. Sam grabbed Mom's bike and I grabbed my electric scooter. We went as fast as we could but our car kept following us. Sam looked behind us to see if it got any closer, but he didn't see the curb and flipped over the bike handles and flopped back-first onto the sidewalk. I stumbled off of my scooter as it hit the curb, but managed to keep my balance.

"Sam?" I looked over to see Mikaela looking at Sam. I walked over to him and helped him up. "Ellie?"

"Oh, hey. Hey Mikaela." I smiled nervously. Mikaela's friends were laughing in the background, but I ignored them.

"Oh, hi." Sam said nervously.

"That was, uh, that was really..." She seemed to consider her words for a minute. "Awesome."

"Uh, well. It felt awesome." Sam tried to save himself from some of the humility of the events that just unfolded.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked him.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now." Sam spied our Camaro and started to panic. "Got to go."

We got back on our respective modes of transportation and got away from the Burger King as fast a possible. Our car kept a steady pace behind us until we ducked into an abandon building. We finally ran into a police car. Literally. I breathed in relief after we got up.

"Oh, great. Cops." Sam sighed, walking forward. "Officer, listen!"

The car drove forward a bit, knocking us to the ground.

"Listen to me! Thank God you're here!" I yelled at it. "We've had the worst day ever! We've been-we've been followed here! Right? And our car's right there and it's been following us here! So get out of the car!"

It went forward again, making us scoot backwards even more.

"No! Stop! Oh, God. Okay, okay! Okay, all right!" Sam shouted, waving his hands in the air. "Okay! We're sorry! We- whoa! We didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Oh my, oh- whoa- stop, stop! Please! Okay, what do you want from us?!"

The cop car gave a road before standing up. Just like our demon car.

"Oh, gosh! No!" I screamed, backing up even more.

"Shit, shit, shit! It's a bad dream!" Sam yelled as the machine leaned over us.

"Are you username LadiesMan-two-one-seven?!" It demanded, pounding a fist next to us.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam shouted in panic.

"Are you username LadiesMan-two-one-seven?!" It roared at us.

"Yeah!" Sam admitted. A cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck as it leaned closer.

"Where is eBay item 21153?" It hissed. My eyes widened. The glasses.

"Huh?" Sam questioned quietly.

"Where are the glasses?" It roared causing us to jump up and run away. It swept a hand at us, throwing us into a car. We got up and ran as fast as we could outside. We saw Mikaela driving in our direction on her motor bike so Sam took it upon himself to tackle her.

"Oh- God! What is your problem, Sam?" She demanded.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked us! Here he comes!" Sam hastily explained.

"All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run!" I yelled at the couple.

"What is that thing?" She shouted at us. Suddenly our Camaro squealed to a stop in front of us. I screamed and backed up. Sam got a weird look on his face.

"You have to get in the car. Get in." He commanded giving us a serious look.

"Are you crazy?" I demanded with an angry huff.

"Would you rather face the angry police car?" He questioned. I glared at him for a moment before sliding into the driver's seat.

"I get a turn to drive." I sniffed before he turned to Mikaela.

"You have to get in the car."

"I don't want- I don't want to." She protested weakly, stepping backwards.

"Get in the car. Trust me!" Sam yelled quickly. Mikaela took a deep breath before sliding in. Sam got in after her and our car took off. The seat belt wrapped around me, trapping me to the seat. I struggled against it before relaxing into the leather seat. Some classy car chase music came on the radio adding to the atmosphere.

Between Sam yelling "Go! Go! Go!" and Mikaela screaming "We're gonna die!" things got kind of tense int he car.

"No, we're not going to die." I tried to say confidently.

"Trust us. He's a kick-ass driver!" Sam agreed but then he saw that the cop car was catching up. "Oh my God! We're gonna die!"

"Okay. I'm done. I'm done." I said, throwing my hands in the air. The car backed into an ally and turned off. Even thought it was shut off, we still couldn't unlock it or the seat-belts. "So. Um...Mr. Transforming Car? This seat belt is kind of tight. Could you maybe..."

It loosened enough to give me room to move around. I smiled at the dashboard in an awkward way.

"Thanks..." I trailed off, not knowing how to have a conversation with a car.

"We're locked in." Sam reported.

"The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" I attempted to look on the bright side. Then the police car drove by, making us all shut up.

"Okay. Time to start." Sam said, reaching over to my side and turning the keys.

"I already said it doesn't work." I sighed, shaking my head. Our car then took off, narrowly missing the cop car. My seatbelt was suddenly all the way undone and I was kicked out of the car. I looked over and was happy to see that I wasn't the only one. Our car then transformed. I guess it was kind of cool, but it was mostly terrifying. Our car pushed me behind it and ran at the police car, which had also transformed. They both started fighting, the police car yelling at our car in some weird language. I looked back over to my brother and Mikaela and saw they were having their own issues.

"He's got me! He's got me!" Sam was screaming. I ran over and tried to pry the thing off of it. It pulled down Sam's pants, which would have been funny if we weren't about to die. Sam rolled down the hill with it and was pinned against the fence. I ran down and kept trying to get the little devil off of him until Mikaela sprinted over to us and pushed me away from Sam. She hacked at the little robot until it was just pieces with Sam yelling. "Kill it! Kill it!" until it was dead.

"Thank you, Mikaela." I said in relief.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam taunted, kicking the small robot's head across the construction sight. I raised my hand to my eyes like I was seeing how far it went.

"Oooohhh! I think that's a hole in one, Sammie!" I cheered. Sam hit my shoulder and rolled his eyes. A giant crash resounded and we looked over to see our car take down the police vehicle. Then it started to come back over to us. "Let's go have a chat with our car then."


	5. Mega-What Now?

**EmberRose: Thanks for your reviews! Please continue to review! It makes me feel appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Transformers.**

"What is it?" Mikaela wondered as we walked closer.

"It's a robot. But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot." Sam pondered. "It's probably Japanese."

"Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." I agreed with a confirming nod. As we walked closer Mikaela pulled on my arm.

"What are you two doing?" She demanded quietly.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." I reasoned while giving a shrug.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot?" She responded. "Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

"I think it wants something from us." Sam mumbled.

"What?" Mikaela gave him a strange look.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about our eBay page." Sam explained shortly.

"You are the strangest people I have ever met." Mikaela sighed. We were standing directly in front of the robot, staring at it.

"So, can you talk?" I asked it nervously.

"_XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System_" It spluttered out.

"So you. You talk through the radio?" Sam pieced together.

"_Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful._" It cheered, clapping like he just won the Golden Globe award.

"So what was that last night?" I questioned.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven hallelujah!" _It explained ever so helpfully.

"Visitors from heaven? What, what are you, like, and alien or something?" Mikaela demanded. It pointed and nodded before transforming down back into it's car form.

"_Any more questions you want to ask?_" It said.

"He wants us to get in the car." I breathed, walking forward.

"And go where?" Mikaela said, shaking her head. Sam looked over at Mikaela.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" He asked her as I slid into the drivers seat.

"I don't have to ask permission to sit here, do I?" I mumbled. It rumbled underneath me. "And that means."

"_No way, Kid._" The radio crackled.

"I'm not a kid." I sniffed, sticking my nose in the air. It rumbled again before pulling away as Sam and Mikaela got settled in. The seatbelt snapped around me and this time I relaxed into it. I struggled to keep my eyes open as the weariness of today's events washed over me.

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela commented as we drove smoothly through the streets.

"Yeah. Well maybe you should sit on my lap." Sam said after a while. I raised an eyebrow at my brother.

"Why?" Mikaela asked with a trace of humor laced in her voice.

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know...safety first." Sam responded smartly.

"Oh, but Sammy! I want to sit on your lap!" I whined theatrically. I smirked a bit, waiting for the brutal rejection, when Mikaela shook her head.

"Yeah, all right." She complied, scooting into Sam's lap.

"You alright?" He questioned as he put the seatbelt around the two of them.

"Yeah." Mikaela said with a slight nod.

"See? That's better." Sam reasoned with dash of satisfaction in his tone.

"Oh." Mikaela sighed. After a few more moments of silence she smiled. "You know, that seat belt things was a pretty smooth move."

"Thank you." Sam said with a deep sense of pride that even I could detect.

"You know what I don't understand." Mikaela suddenly stated in a low voice. I looked over at her curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?" She whispered to us. Bumblebee shuddered and came to a halt.

"Come on, Bee! Don't do this!" I whined as my seat belt unbuckled and I was dumped, unceremoniously, onto the asphalt.

"Great. See? Fantastic." Sam moaned, putting his hands on top of his head. "Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive! Four thousand dollars just drove off!"

"Shut up, Sam." I snapped irritably. We stood around, trying to decide what to do, when suddenly a new Camaro with a black racing stripe drove up to us as if it was mocking the fact that our old one drove away...wait a second.

"What-?" Sam breathed in amazement while looking at the gift from God.

"Bee!" I cried with bliss. "Yay! Now we don't have to walk like hobos!"

"Great way to put it." Mikaela snorted, sliding in after Sam disappeared into the car. I slipped into the leather seating and relaxed inside. The smell of fresh leather made me tired all over again despite the adrenaline coursing through me. The seat belt snapped around me, causing me to snort.

"Safety first." I laughed quietly. Bee drove us to an abandoned area between two vacant warehouses.

"Come on, let's go." Sam said as meteor-like shapes sped through the otherwise clear night sky. I stayed with Bee, leaning up against his hood.

"Those are your friends, right?" I asked in a small voice.

_"Yes, madam."_ Bee responded in a very classy tone.

"Wow. Breaking out the fancy radio stations for me. I feel special." I joked with a smirk. Bee rumbled with laughter. Sam and Mikaela raced back with pure amazement plain on their faces. About four new cars pulled into our desolate area.

"Are you Samuel James and Abrielle Bell Witwicky, decedents of Archibald Witwicky?" The leader demanded.

"They know your names." Mikaela whispered to us.

"Yeah?" Sam almost squeaked.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He introduced himself.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Another one said.

"Autobots." I repeated hesitantly.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" The silver one that was a Porsche boomed. I jumped a bit and took a step back.

"My first lieutenant." Optimus said, gesturing to the flamboyant autobot. I gave a weak smile to him and held out my hand for a fist bump. He immediately responded by bumping it. "Designation, Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz announced as he threw himself back onto a car.

"How did he learn to talk and act like that?" I questioned with slight confusion.

"We've learned Earth's languages though the World Wide Web." Optimus explained.

"And you don't want to kill everyone on Earth?" I scoffed with a roll of my eyes.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus continued. The one called 'Ironhide' stepped forward with two cannons pointed at us. I let out a small squeal and shrunk underneath the glowing cannons.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" He growled menacingly. I glanced over at Bumblebee with a bit of panic in my eyes. He did a 'he-won't-really-hurt-you' gesture which reassured me just a bit.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus commanded.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." Ironhide mumbled like a kid being scolded by his parents. Sam snorted a bit.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said, nodding to another autobot. He seemed to sniff around for a second.

"Hm. The boy's pheromone level suggest that he wants to mate with one of the females." Ratchet observed. I took a step away from Sam and pointed to Mikaela. They both made awkward noises and stepped away from each other. "And red haired girl's body levels say that she's on her menstra-"

"Nice to meet you!" I said loudly, attempting to save myself from the embarrassment of the end of that sentence.

"So you're on your period. That explains so much." Sam mumbled to me. I punched his shoulder as hard as I could, hoping that it would leave a bruise.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said, pointing to the dancing car.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam confirmed. I rolled my eyes at the fact that he hadn't made that assumption yet.

_"Check on the rep, yep, second to none."_ Bee sang, punching the air.

"So you're our guardian, huh?" Sam pondered, walking up the stripped car. Ratchet shot a beam at Bee's throat, causing him to cough.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet explained. "I'm still working on them."

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked the strange group.

"We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus explained simply.

"Mega-what now?" I questioned, my eyebrows up to my hairline. We are_ so_ not going to be home in time.


	6. Sam is Going to Pay For That

**EmberRose: I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but during the winter my inspiration dies. Seriously. Thanks for supporting me! DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: Not this again. XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Transformers.**

"Okay so let me get this strait." I said, rubbing my temples. "Megatron is here on Earth to get the All Spark, although he is Frozen, but communicated with his forces to to tell them to come and get our grandfather's glasses? That's why were were almost killed an hour ago?"

"The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Optimus said seriously.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked in confusion. Optimus looked at him like it was the most obvious answer ever.

"eBay." He stated simply. I snorted softly.

"eBay." Sam repeated slowly. Optimus nodded firmly.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet said gravely.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam and Abrielle Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus said seriously. Mikaela turned to us with panic set in her eyes.

"Please tell me that you two still have those glasses." She practically begged. I looked over at Sam and nodded slowly.

"I believe that they're in your room." I said, trying to remember what we did with the artifact.

"Yeah. In my book-bag." He confirmed, also nodding his head.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mikaela asked, looking at the Autobots expectantly. They nodded and transformed into their car forms. Sam, Mikaela and I piled into Bee and drove in silence to our house. Once we made it to the alleyway behind our home, the quiet ended. We all crawled out of Bee and stood around as the Autobots turned into Autobots again. I paled and looked around to make sure that none of our neighbors had noticed that five robots had suddenly appeared in the alleyway because that may or may not concern some people.

"We need you to stay here, alright?" Sam commanded Mikaela. "You got to stay here, and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay." Mikaela said, clearly not liking the idea of taking orders from Sam.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?" Sam demanded. "Five minutes alright?"

"Sam. This is why you don't have girlfriends." I hissed. pulling him away before he could hurt his chances with Mikaela further. We ran up to the backdoor where Dad was waiting. I threw myself against the screen door and flashed my best smile at him.

"Thanks for staying on my path." Dad grumbled irritably.

Oh, yeah. Dad. Hey!" I shouted. "The, oh, the path. We're sorry. I forgot about the path."

"Yeah." Sam continued for me. "Ellie's gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"What?" I demanded bluntly.

"You know, I buy half your car, and then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores." Dad sighed while shaking his head.

"The chores. Oh..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?" Dad said sarcastically.

"Life, well, life is fantastic, is how good it is. Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. Ellie's gonna do the trash cans now." Sam promised. I jabbed him in the ribs angrily.

"Shut up. Right now." I hissed threateningly.

"No, no, I don't want you two to strain yourself." Dad said sarcastically.

"We won't strain ourselves, Dad." Sam laughed nervously.

_'What is this 'we' business that he is referring to? He's the one volunteering me for everything. Who does he think I am? Katniss Everdeen?' _I thought bitterly.

"It would hurt our feelings if you do it." Sam said quickly.

"You sure? I don't mind, I promise..." Dad trailed off but looked back to the living room where the sound of the T.V could be hear from.

No, Sam is gonna do it. He'll gonna do the trash cans and scrape the grill and sweep up the whole house right now. Tonight." I said, smirking at Sam victoriously.

"Tonight, right now?" Dad asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Right now." I said smugly. Sam looked at me angrily but nodded. I looked over at Bee who was shushing the other Autobots.

"I love you." Sam suddenly said. "God, I love you just so much right now."

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you both." Dad pointed out. "You're three minutes late."

"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy." Sam was really laying it on thick now.

"One more thing, huh?" Dad snorted before turning back and walking to the living room.

"All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" Sam called to him before he whipped around to face the Autobots. "What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the-"

Sam was cut off as Optimus stopped on the fountain that Dad and Mom had worked so hard on setting up earlier.

"Sorry. My bad." Optimus apologized.

"You couldn't-you couldn't wait five minutes? I told you to stay!" Sam moaned, putting his hands on top of his head. He turned to Mikaela in frustration. "I told you to watch them! I told you!"

"Okay, you know what?" Mikaela almost shouted. "They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"Oh, this is bad. How can this situation get any worse?" I groaned before I saw what Mojo was doing. "No! Mojo, Mojo! Off of the robot!"

I sprinted over to our Chihuahua and scooped him into my arms. I held the trembling animal to my chest as Ironhide glared at us.

"Easy! Easy! Hold on! This is Mojo! He's our pet, okay? That's all!" Sam yelled, running over and putting himself between Ironhide and me and Mojo.

"Hm." Ironhide grumbled unhappily.

"If you could just put the guns away." Sam asked in a calming voice.

"You have a rodent infestation." Ironhide rumbled unhappily.

"A what?" I squeaked, clutching Mojo closer to my chest.

"Shall I terminate?" Ironhide offered, powering up his cannons again.

"No! No, no no! He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my- this is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" Sam looked at me for assistant. I bobbed my head quickly.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." Ironhide growled.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo." Sam pretended to scold Mojo.

"Bad Mojo." Ironhide mumbled, walking away.

"We're sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." I called after him.

"My foot's gonna rust." Ironhide grumbled angrily.

"All right. Okay, okay. Just shut up and go hide!" Sam commanded.

"Just hurry." Optimus commanded. We nodded as Optimus turned to the other Autobots. "Autobots, recon."

Sam and I sprinted up through the house and into his room.

"Come on where are they? No, no! Come on!" Sam cried, desperately tearing his room apart. Suddenly Mikaela was at his window. I ran over quickly and let her in. "What? What is this?"

"Time is short." Optimus said, peeking in through the window.

"They really want those glasses." Mikaela breathed, raising her eyebrows.

"Come on. What are you doing?" Sam groaned.

"I'm gonna help you guys." She stated like it was regular fact of life.

"Okay." Sam sighed, continuing his search.

"Please hurry." Optimus requested.

"Okay. Yeah. No. It's definitely gone." I sighed, kicking a random box.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked in alarm.

"The glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here." I explained.

"Well, they're gonna be pissed. So what are we going to do?" Mikaela sighed, sitting on the bed.

"You should check this whole-" Sam gestured to a part of his room,"this whole section."

"Yeah, all right." Mikaela agreed, starting her search. She grabbed a box that was under Sam's bed and was about to open it.

"Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get- I'll get the corner here." Sam noticed what Mikaela was about to do and ran over. "No, no. Not there. That's my- that's my private- sorry. That's nothing."

"You just told me to look..." Mikaela trailed off, shaking her head in irritation.

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest!" Sam whined, clutching the box tightly.

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room. I'm already stressed out enough." Mikaela said in exasperation. Well it can't be worse than the trouble that we're already in.

**Okay so when I first wrote this, everything was deleted so I rewrote everything for you guys! Thanks for your support!**


End file.
